


Tumblr Drabbles

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Runaway, Sanders Sides Drabbles, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Random drabbles from my tumblr, most of them are about either Logan or Deceit... plus angst. Lots and lots of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Exhaustion tore through Roman’s mind like a pair of scissors through paper as yet another yawn breached his lips, staring down at his ideas that were spread all before him some of them marked out with a deep red and others circled with a deep blue. True to his word Logan had become a little more lenient with some of his ideas, not striking them down as harshly as he may have once done in the past. Truth be told, it left Roman with a lot more wiggle room when it came to what Logan would allow, and what he wouldn’t.

But right now… all he could think about was how his mug that had once been overflowing, was now completely empty.

He needed more coffee.

With a forlorn groan of pettiness, the creative side eventually stood, stretching out his aching and sore muscles as he did. Staying in that one hunched over position for hours on end hadn’t really done him any favors, so it was with that he was left stiffly walking down the call his empty mug in hand. For once he was thankful that everyone else was fast asleep, it wouldn’t do him any good for them to see him in his less than regal attire.

He could only imagine their extreme reaction if they saw-

The sound of a bag agonizingly slowly zipping shut in the darkness of the living room made those thoughts come to a screeching halt. The little nightlight from the kitchen didn’t leave much in the ways of telling Roman just who was there, but even so, the creative side waited with bated breath crouching on the very bottom step in silence, waiting and watching. He could only hear the shuffling of the mysterious entity before him, and the slightly drawn breathing that was occasionally accompanied by an odd sniffling sound.

The mystery person was moving, swinging the bag over their shoulder and moving towards the door.

And then-

“Logan?”

The name burst free from Roman’s lips before he could even think to stop himself, in the pitiful lighting of the kitchen he had caught a glimpse of those glasses and… and an outfit he had never once seen Logan wear. Steel-toed boots, cargo pants, and a black long sleeve that didn’t have a single hint of Logan’s logo on it. He looked like… like…

Logan had frozen before him, his wide-eyed stare looking like a startled rabbit right before him.

“Are you… going someplace?” A thousand other questions slammed across Roman’s mind, many of them less kind than what he had just asked a few moments ago. Many of them demanding him to ask Logan with an air of arrogance and anger, to ask him if he was… “It’s a little late to be going to McDs Specs, don’t ya think?” He idly joked as he cautiously made his way over to Logan, hard hoping to block his way to the door. “McFlurries can wait… right?”

Only silence answered his questions, and his own desperately silent pleas.

At least until…

“Please do not attempt to stop me,” Logan’s hand laid heavily on his shoulder, “I am leaving Roman, that should be as clear as night. It is time for me to go. Understand?”

No, no Roman didn’t understand, he didn’t WANT to understand why Logan was leaving, or why his eyes were stinging and burning as if someone had just struck a match right in front of his face. He didn’t understand… he didn’t.

All his words wouldn’t come out though, as Logan’s hand slipped from his shoulder, and as the logical side moved past him and made his way towards the door. He tongue laid heavily in his mouth, stopping him from screaming out the other's name, and stopping him from rousing the others to stop Logan.

Logan’s name was on the tip of his tongue as the tears rushed down his cheeks and the door silently opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured with a warm golden glow through the kitchen window, illuminating everything in a golden dusting of the early morning sun rise. It clung to everything in its wake, leaving not a single thing untouched as the clattering of pans and silverware filled the air of the early morning. A sound that was soon followed by the sizzling of bacon and the cracking of eggs that were soon to be cooked to perfection, the smell that reached his nose was beyond perfect and beyond appetizing.

Logan understood exactly none of it.

His bandages fingers twitched nervously against the top of the cold marble countertop, the only sound that interrupted the sounds of breakfast being made right before him. He would have done more, but the fact that his arm was in a sling preventing more nuanced movements from him. Otherwise he would have certainly done more than just tapping his fingers against the countertop, had he been holding a pen he would have clicked the end of it again and again.

“Deceit.” He finally spoke, his voice scratchy and gravely from what had happened not too long ago, “If I may ask…” Logan pondered for a moment, “Why are you doing all of this? Why are you making me breakfast?” Each question poured out faster and faster, “Why save me at all? I… we haven’t exactly treated you well when you can to us, so why? Why are you are caring for m-“

The soft velvety sensation of a gloved finger rested so very delicately against Logan’s scratches up and dried lips. A sensation that didn’t last more than a second before Deceit’s hand drifted carefully to Logan’s bandaged cheek, barely touching the injured spot as he caresses his cheek.

“Because Logan,” Deceit looked at him with more kindness than Logan ever believed that was worth, “You deserve love, and that’s exactly what I am going to give you. Past grievances or not.”

A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was set down right before him.

Once again Deceit smiled at him, a lovely smile full of nothing but softness and warmth.

“Now eat your breakfast.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Logan…” The shy nervous voice interjected, stopping him from doing what he had set out to do in the first place. “What’re you doing here?” The other man asked as Logan set down a neatly carved jack o lantern out onto the little bit of concrete next to the tombstone.

The grave in question had just been cleaned, the black marvel glistening in the afternoon sun. Just as the weeds that had started to grow around it had all been neatly plucked and placed into the bucket not too far away. Just as the flowers, bright crimson and yellow roses had been waters, the droplets slowly dripping down the velvety petals.

Logan didn’t bother to look back at Patton, he had no business with the man. “He always liked Halloween,” He said instead of the snarky harshly biting words that wanted to come out. “I figured that a mere jack o lantern wouldn’t be too much to give him.”

This time he looked back and saw, he saw the guilt burning its way into Patton’s eyes and writing itself all over his face like a freshly inked book. It made some part of his insides writhe with anger and hatred at that look, it made him furious at the shy guilt that Patton had bothered to wear while coming here.

“Oh…” Patton whispered, clutching the clusters of sunflowers in his hands even tighter. “I wasn’t aware that you were close with De-“

Oh no, Logan wasn’t even going to let him finish that sentence, no way in hell.

“I was his friend,” He sharply cut in, regardless of the wince that Patton gave to his relentless words. “I was his friend when all of you should have been, I am the friend that he needed from you lot, I am the one that held him close until the end, and… I was the friend that you will never be.” Logan roughly stood, seizing the bucket as he did. “Now say your goodbyes and be on your way, I’d prefer that his resting place not be sullied by the likes of you.”

Logan didn’t look back as he walked away, no matter how the anger inside of begged for him to say more.

What more was there to even say?

His friend was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Talk of death, talk of suicide, Remus being depressing, and Deceit being sad.

“You know,” Remus began as he lounged his entire body across Deceit’s lap. “They’d probably care more about what we had to offer if we were dead you know? They seem to be selfish like that, of course they couldn’t be selfish in the normal way. They’d have to lose something… lose us in some horrific manner to even realize that we were important, right?” The creative side drawled as bd stared back up at Deceit’s face, at his eyes that were staring off but still not seeing a single thing.

Remus poked his side roughly, jostling the dishonest side.

“Right?”

Deceit blinked harshly, a startled air around him as he looked down at Remus. At the sheer desperate look that the creative side was trying to hide from both himself as well as the dishonest side in question. Of course he would be the one to ask this kind of thing, and of course he would be the one to realize it.

But the question remained… would it take them both dying for the others to realize what they had missed out on? Or.. or would they simply continue to no longer care about them.

That was what they had always been to them right? A nuisance, something to be rid of right?

“I…” A lie tingled on the edge of Deceit’s tongue as he ran his fingers through Remus’ knotted up hair, “I don’t know if they’d actually miss us, or.. or just say that they were sorry and not really mean it. I wouldn’t put it past them.” He confessed, the truth gushing out of him like the tears that he had she’s not even an hour ago, he couldn’t lie… not to Remus and not when Remus has held him so close comforting him when there was no one else. “I don’t know…”

He repeated those words as they both leaned back, resting their bodies against the cold tombstones that they had found themselves at.


	5. Chapter 5

“So where is the pocket prote-“

Before Roman could do so much as to finish his sentence, the logical side in question rose up. He looked pretty prepared for their movie night, with his grey plaid pajama pants on with an old and faded NASA shirt going right with it. The only thing that really stood out was his crisp bright blue tie that Roman inwardly stuck his tongue out at, honesty in his opinion the only thing that the stupid tie even remotely went with was that boring polo shirt that Logan wore every day. A movie night though, was certainly no place to be wearing a tie that was for certain.

Judging by Patton’s scrunched up nose, he felt the exact same thing about it.

A tie to something that was supposed to be relaxing didn’t exactly… fit in.

“Ah,” Roman clasped his hands together, “Don’t you wanna… lose the tie there Specs? We’re supposed to be relaxing you know?” He quipped lightheartedly, “Do you know how to relax? Maybe get rid of the tie, we’re not going to a business meeting after all.”

Logan’s lips pressed into a thin line, and before Virgil or Patton could say anything to ramify the damage that had been done by Roman… he spoke.

“Yes yes, I get it,” Logan sarcastically drawled, his words lashing out like a whip catching them all off guard. “I’m a disappointment to you all. I didn’t come here to be insulted based on my attire, I actually came here to have fun. But I can certainly see it now… that it won’t be with any of you.” An exhausted kind of dignity clung to Logan’s eyes as he snatched up the bowl that was full of popcorn before hastily turning his back to Roman before sinking down leaving all of the other sides just standing there in total shock and horror.

Roman most of all felt his mouth turn abruptly dry as a desert within sheer moments of Logan leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of depression

“Hey Logan?” 

The man in question groaned as those two words woke him from his sleep, he had always been somewhat of a light sleeper but feeling his lover gingerly prodding at his side with a whisper of his name on their lips was a surefire way to wake him up from any dead sleep. Nevertheless, and despite how sleep clung to his mind begging him to fall back asleep, he turned over so that he was practically laying nose to nose with his significant other. 

Exhaustion clung to his every movement and despite this, “Yes?” He tiredly mumbled out, all top aware of the morning and thus a new work day was rapidly approaching him, it wasn’t often he got to sleep in and even so...

A delicate but nicely calloused hand brushed back a stray lock of his hair before a pair of lips leaned in kissing the tip of his nose. 

It was a gentle gesture and one that he instinctively relaxed at, “Logan,” They asked again, “What did you see yourself doing when you were in grade school?” It was a perfectly innocent question all things considered, a question that they had always answered whenever it had cropped up. 

And a question that he had always ignored. 

“I didn’t.” 

Such a simple question had a simple answer. 

“W..what?” They swallowed thickly, their initial sleepiness all but evaporating under those two words, for a moment they were absolutely certain that they had heard him wrong. Except for the little fact that Logan had tiredly nodded as soon as he had spoken that bombshell of a revelation. As if.. as if it were nothing more than common knowledge. 

The very thought made their stomach twist sickeningly. 

“I could never see myself existing past high school let alone middle school.” Logan tiredly yawned his mouth stretching wide until his jaw popped. “There wasn’t a reason for it. I just couldn’t see it, I was always so tired.. and just merely existing. The idea of doing something after seemed... impossible to me.” A rugged and sleep worn smile tugged at the corners of Logan’s lips. “It sounds ridiculous doesn’t it? Given that I’m here now...” 

Their heart twisted again. “No..” They softly murmured leaning in and pressing one more kiss to Logan’s forehead. “Not silly dear, just... brave. To navigate something that you didn’t see coming.” Curling their arms around their husband, they held him as close as physically possible. “Go to bed dear, you need your sleep for tomorrow.” 

And Logan did, as he nestled his face into their chest, his breathing evening out easily as exhaustion hooked its claws into him once more. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too...” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Deceit what’s wrong?” 

The dishonest side in question roughly jerked his shoulder away from the blisteringly warm hand that had just barely grazed over his shoulder, he could barely see anything in front of him, not with the tears obscuring his view. But be that as it may, it certainly didn’t stop him from spinning around, turning on the very person... the people who had just been talking about him behind his back. 

His hands were shaking but even that couldn’t stop him now, “You think I can’t hear you? You think I can’t hear everything you lot say?!” He sharply hissed out, he didn’t even bother to wipe away the cold tears that dropped down his face. “I get it! I. Get. It.” Once again he jerked away from the hand that reached out from him. “But you don’t have to rub it in my face every time I show up.” 

“Deceit...” Virgil’s voice piped up, there wasn’t a single hint of warmth or care in that voice, and if possible just hearing his title form those lips... it broke him even more. 

“Don’t,” He sharply snapped back, “I heard what you said to Thomas. Did you think I wouldn’t? ‘Don’t let him or his friends hang around ever again. Ever.’ Isn’t that right? How sweet Virgil... how cruel.”

“You wanted to be included right? You never really specified how you wanted to be included.” Patton spoke up, and even without his false cheer it felt like a slap to the face to hear such words from him. 

Anger and sadness mixed like a lethal cocktail in his chest, burning him from the inside out. 

“You were the ones who wanted a villain!” He practically screamed, as he wrestled against the hands that kept him back from launching himself at Patton’s stupid face. They didn’t get it... none of them ever got it. “I JUST WANTED TO BELONG SOMEWHERE FOR ONCE!” The tears were rushing now, and he couldn’t stop them, he... he didn’t want to stop them. There was no point. “You... you all used me, I wanted a family, I.. I didn’t want to be an outcast anymore. And what did you do?” 

Flipping back his caplet, Deceit’s nails duh into the fabric of his patch. The very thing that was keeping him here and linked to Thomas’ mind in the first place. There were several screams of terror as soon as the stitching around the patch made a loud ripping sound. 

“You crushed me...” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I used to feel like I was treading water,” Logan snarled as tears streamed down his cheeks dripping off his chin, they were cold as his breath came out in heavy uneven puff. He could taste the salt on his lips. “Now I feel like the water has risen to my chest, and I can feel it rising right up to my chin! It’s a struggle to breathe, it’s a struggle to do anything when anything I do is a mistake! But you don’t want to know that do you?!”

The air hung with an incriminating silence that just confirmed his words. 

Logan dragged them palms of his hands over his cheeks, angry wiping away at the salty streams that remained like damning evidence on his face. 

“You don’t want to know all this, none of you do...” He finally whispered, clutching the fabric right over his heart, the logical side dug his fingers in deep. “You want me to smile when you smile, to feel sad when you say I should feel sad, to..to not be hurt when I have a right to be hurt! But I can’t do that!” He sniffled once again, his words almost dying in his lips as the world blurred before him. “I can’t be you! And I can’t do what you want me to do all the time! I have feelings that are awful and feelings that you might not be able to understand yet! But... they exist, and they’re going to keep existing no matter how much you don’t want them too.”

There was nothing more than a shocked silence as the other sides stood before him, he could tell that they didn’t know what to say when it came to his abrupt confession. But honestly... that was okay, they didn’t need to know what to say. They just needed to listen, just to listen for once. 

He straightened himself up, fixing his tie that had nearly been pulled loose before sweeping the messy locks of his hair back. It was greasy, but that was well beside the point of the matter. 

Without giving it much of a thought, Logan extended his hand to the others. “My name is Logan,” He began forcing each and every word out. “My function is Logic, and... I hate myself. I’m used to it, and that is okay.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Everything shatters. 

“Oh Logan, you don’t have to lie to us! We know that you have emotions, and you’re capable of loving someone just like the rest of u-”

“No,” It was one word, a single word that coldly left his lips before he even had time to think about it. Logan was shaking, and the problem was that he didn’t even realize he was shaking up until the moment he looked down catching a glimpse of his hands. They were clenched, and trembling so hard that one might have thought that he had just spent an entire night out in the snow rather than talking with people who were supposedly his friends. 

This was supposed to be easy, he was just supposed to tell them and get it over with. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this, he wasn’t supposed to look back at the people he had thought were his friends, and see only strangers in their place. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

But it was.

“No?” Patton asked, carefully tilting his head to the side, like a curious dog rather than the very person who had just tried to invalidate him and his sexuality. 

Ice gripped Logan’s soul, but it was far too late to back down now and… he didn’t want to back down. He didn’t want to mindlessly agree with them and back away like a dog tucking its tail between its legs. “No,” Logan coldly agreed with a frankness that made all of the others stop. “I am not going to stand for this, I am not going to let you tell me what I am and what I am not. I AM aromantic,” He seethed openly like the fresh wound that was oozing and oozing, “You can either accept that, and we can move on. Or…” This time the others took a step back, the burning emotions in Logan’s eyes wasn’t necessarily something that they were used to. They were used to the Logan who would put up a bit of fuss about something and then drop it, not… this. “Or I can and most certainly will cut my ties with you as my friends.”

“Don’t you think that’s going a little far Lo?” Virgil raised his brow, “Thomas needs all of us together, and just because we won’t play into your latest way to make us think you’re emotionless a-”

“No actually,” Logan carelessly cut him off, “I think I am perfectly justified in the actions that I am taking regarding my sexuality. If you are going to be like this… I see no reason to continue these lines of friendship with you. I do NOT experience romantic attraction, that says nothing about platonic or familial love. I love you all very much as my friends and family, but I will do what I deem necessary to retain my mental health. Is that understood?” He icily asked to the anxious side, his tone and his expression leaving nothing up for debate.

“But-”

“IS,” Logan stressed the first word again as he cast his gaze around, “That understood?” 

A hand gingerly laid itself across his shoulder, and for the first time since he had come out to them, Roman opened his mouth to speak. “Yes,” He softly said, something akin to heartbreak and yet… acceptance shimmering like tears in his eyes. “You’re understood, Logan. I think that they need a little time to talk things over, is it okay if we all have some time?”

Roman’s unspoken words of,  _ “I’ll talk some sense into them.” _ Went unheard by Virgil and Patton, and yet Logan heard it as clear as day. And a sense of relief swept through him, dulling the fires that had been roaring to life in his chest just a moment ago. Because… even if Patton or Virgil didn’t understand, Roman.. Roman was making an attempt to, and honestly… that was good enough for him. 

So with a startled and equally shaky nod, Logan sunk out with Roman’s sad eyes remaining burned into his mind as he rose back up in his bedroom. 

Papers were scattered everywhere, all of them scrawled with the many many ways that he could or should have told the other sides about his sexuality. All of them which had been abandoned for the way he had just blurted it out over dinner, all of them which would have been infinitely better than what had just happened, and all of them… that still weren’t good enough. They hadn’t listened, despite the fact that he knew himself the best and despite that he had thought about this for months upon years… they tried to talk over him about it, as if they knew the inner workings of his mind better than even he did. 

So rising up in his bedroom, Logan did the only thing he could think of with nothing but silence coming from downstairs.

He cried. 


	10. Their Christmas

Deceit felt a pair of cold fingers poking at his cheek, again and again they prodded and poked at him until he halfheartedly cracked open one of his eyes. And for a second the world was blurry as his bad eye struggled to adjust to the blur of colors before him, but eventually...

“Remus? Wha...” He slurred the other side’s name out as he turned his head in an attempt to focus on the creative side a little bit more. A part of him just wanted to bury his head under the covers and go back to sleep, to forget what day it was and to just sleep a little bit longer. “What are you doing?” He finally asked once his internal thoughts didn’t feel like icky and sticky oatmeal anymore. 

A smile answered him, and already his stomach start to sank. 

“Aren’t we going to decorate the tree, Dee?” The other side excitedly asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “It’s a few days until Christmas, and we haven’t done it yet...” For a moment Remus pauses, his ever present smile drifting downwards as a troubling emotions stormed across his eyes, at least... until he seemingly forced it back up until it looked almost painful to maintain properly. We don’t have too much longer... right?”

‘_We don’t celebrate anymore_.’

The truth was on the tip of Deceit’s tongue the longer that he blandly stared back at Remus and his painfully obvious smile. Virgil had been gone for a year, and... they had never celebrated without him. They didn’t even know what it was like to celebrate without him anymore. Their storm cloud had been accepted into a more socially acceptable crowd of people... people who weren’t like Remus and him. People who were... who were...

Normal. 

Patton, Roman, and Logan. 

Virgil wouldn’t have to deal with any outbursts from them like he had from Remus, outbursts that had scared the anxious side into terrified silence more than once. Virgil wouldn’t have to bring any of them a glass of water when those outbursts faded, and there was nothing left but a creative side who was crying in the corner from his own imagination. 

Virgil wouldn’t have to decipher what the others were saying every time he wanted to talk to them. He wouldn’t have to run to get a heating pad when one of them fell in the cold of winter and couldn’t get up again. 

He... wouldn’t have to care about them anymore. 

“Dee?” 

Deceit blinked back to reality with Remus’ worried expression staring back at him. A worried expression that hid so much under the facade that he’d crafted over the years. Even now... he was still so much like his brother, and even now... he was hurting just like Deceit was. 

A heavy sigh left Deceit’s lips, and Remus’ expression fell a little bit more. 

“Start the fire place, and get the boxes from the attic, my joints won’t be able to get them in this cold. Especially if you plan on me putting that ninja star on top of the tree.” 

Something akin to hope spread like a wildfire on Remus’ face, and within seconds that smile... only more true and honest was back. 

“Yeah!” The words rushes out of Remus’ mouth, “Yeah okay! Don’t forget to make the eggnog either! A spiked one for me, and a warmed one for you!” 

And just like that, he was off. 

Their Christmas would continue. Most certainly not in the way that it had been in the years before, what with a member of their family leaving a chunk missing between them all, and with one less stocking hanging up over the fire place. But...

It would continue. 

It would go on. 


	11. Chapter 11

Deceit stared up at Logan as the logical side tended to his injuries from the most recent excursion into the imagination. Logan's brow was furrowed, furrowed in that very Logan way of his as he threaded the needle. He has already wiped down Deceit's wounds with anticeptic wipes with no complaints whatsoever, he looked like he knew what he was doing the entire time. Although given how much trouble Roman tends to get into, he's not too surprised by that.   
"Hold still," Logan gruffly mutters, before softening slightly at whatever emotion was written across Deceit's face. "You only need around three or four stitches, focus on your breathing... Okay?"   
It hurts, but Deceit can't help but to keep staring at the quick sturdiness of Logan's hands.   
"You'll be okay," He hears Logan whisper, as if it were for himself and not for the dishonest side to hear. "I promise."  
"Why do you care?" The question leaves feeling almost empty inside at just how much it tugs at the loose threads of his own self worth and esteem. Not that there was much there to begin with. Being repressed certainly did wonders for his self image, almost everyone knew that.   
Even if he didn't want them to.   
Logan's eyes only glance up from his work for a single second, but even then Deceit can see his raised eyebrows. " As opposed to what?" The logical side smoothly asks, neatly tying off the end of the suture and giving it a neat snip. "Not caring? Preposterous." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Where did you get this?" Remus brushed his fingers over the pale pink scar at the base of Logan's shoulder, it was a raised scar with bumpy ridges no bigger than a battery in both length and in width. It wasn't what Remus would necessarily call a big scar, but it was there and it was big enough to spike his curiosity. 

Had he been stabbed, in the back no less? Had it been ferious terrifying animal intent on ripping his lovely Logan to thin ribbons of bloody pulp? Was it an accident? How much blood had there been? Had he screamed? Had he cried from the pain? Did his face make the same crumpling expression that it did one someone emotionally hurt him? Had his eyes gone glassy with the attempt to not cry? 

Had he been alone when it happened?

A warm chuckle bubbled out of Logan, a soft warm sound that ripped Remus right out of his spiraling thoughts. It was a laugh that made Logan's back shudder, and his scar move with it. 

Without even thinking Remus leaned forward again pressing his lips against that scar. 

"Its nothing like what you're thinking," Logan began, only twisting his body slightly so that he could catch a glimpse of Remus' face. "I had an accident in the kitchen. I slipped on some water after washing the dishes and put my shoulder right through one of the glass cabinets. I didn't even feel it, until Patton started screaming. There was a lot of blood, and for a while Patton was certain that I had cut open my neck." 

Remus' fingers tensed, digging into Logan's waste at the mental image of Logan's neck sliced open bleeding freely onto the pearly whites kitchen floor. He didn't like it, he didn't like this image one little bit. Burying his face into Logan's shoulder, he relaxed only slightly as the other man's fingers ran through his own curly locks. 

"It's okay though," The other's voice was like a soothing balm on a burn. "It only needed some stitches, I'm okay Remus. I'm right here, with you." 

"Good," He mumbled, hugging Logan all the tighter as the fingers running through his hair carried on with their comforting pace. 

He meant it.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey now!” Remus quickly protests as he quite maturely stomps his foot in front of the logical side, as if that would somehow help to prove his point. “I may not understand things like taxes and the Queen of England, but..!” He stresses the last word as he jabs his finger against Logan’s chest with just the right amount of force, but not before seizing the other’s tie so that he can’t take a step away from this conversation. “I know that I love you, whether you think you deserve it or now, you have it. Like a cat bringing you dead things in the night, I am here to bring you my gross and slightly sticky love when you need it!” 

For a moment there’s nothing but silence as Logan stands in front of him, he could all too easy break Remus’ grip off of his tie but he hasn’t… at least not yet. 

Not as he stares back at the oddly determined expression on the creative side’s face. It’s so different than the demented glee that he’s used to seeing on the other’s face throughout the day, it hardens his expression to where his eyes look like the glinting surface of his morning star. That’s the only way that he knows that Remus is completely serious about what he just said, there’s no giggle or flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows as he attempts to coax Logan into his bed with one of his ridiculous sexual pickup lines.

His gaze is unwavering. 

Logan can’t help but to lick his own lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “What if you’re wrong?” He finally asks, their tense moment of silence broken by the logical side’s uncertain words. He’d never been uncertain about anything before, especially about his own emotions when it came to icky things such as romance or just… sentiment towards any of the sides in his life. It was the air that Roman lived and breathed, to Patton it came naturally, and for Virgil… even he knew what to do. Yet here he was… knowing absolutely nothing about the matter at hand. 

The grip on his tie loosened, as a warm hand curled around the back of his neck pushing both of their foreheads together. It was an oddly intimate gesture for Remus to bestow onto Logan, and oddly enough… he was alright with it. It wasn’t hand holding, kissing, or cuddling like the other sides liked to do in public, but… it felt just as important.

“Logan,” Remus softly began, swaying their bodies together in tandem with a song that only he seemed to hear, and a song that Logan would just have to trust Remus to lead him through. “What if I’m right?”


	14. Chapter 14

“We...” Deceit awkwardly began as his hands hovered in the arm before Logan, he wanted to grab them and to make that nervous fretful look on the dishonest side’s face go away. Instead, he only watched as Deceit ran his hand over the back of his neck, a deep sigh rattling in his chest as he helplessly shot a look over to Remus as if that would help their situation any. 

It didn’t. 

“Listen,” Remus butted in placing his hand with a surprising amount of gentleness on the base of Deceit’s back, as if that was supposed to console the other side any. He too looked like he wanted to reach out and grab something of Logan’s. Either his hands, his shoulders, or… something else. “Listen, usually your pretty fuckin smart.” Remus started again, talking so quickly that Logan couldn’t interrupt him with that offended look of his. “Usually. But right now, you’re just pretty. So listen to us.” Remus’ nervous twitching finger quickly jerked forward, like a marionette being tugged around by some string that Logan couldn’t see. He grasped the logical side’s shoulders in a firm, and yet blisteringly warm hold that stopped Logan dead before he could even think about stepping back. “Listen.” 

* * *

For a solid tense moment, Logan did, as he stared patiently back at them waiting for whatever they had to say to him. 

Remus’ mouth opened and closed before the words that he wanted to say finally came to him, “We…” He cringed, but otherwise continued. “We want to take care of you.” 

“Why?” Logan immediately asked.

There was no point in beating around the bush. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Deceit stepping forward and his hand slowly coming to rest on top of one of Remus’. And as if it were a secret hidden language the creative side’s hand tensed before it abruptly fell away from Logan’s shoulder. 

“Because,” Deceit began, a soft patient smile on his face. “We care about you.”

Remus’ shoulders trembled, just barely but enough for Logan to tell. “We want you to be okay… to be better than okay.” The creative side muttered, almost as if he weren’t entirely sure whether he wanted either of them to hear what he had to say. 

“Why?” 

That one word asked again.

That one word that practically screamed confusion as Logan’s eyes darted back and forth, from Remus’ dour face to Deceit’s painfully understanding one. He didn’t understand, what about him would ever make them want to care? How had he tricked them into wanting to give more than they already had to him? They didn’t need him, so why on earth would they ever want him? Why were they okay with that? Why were they okay with him?

He didn’t understand it.

He didn’t get it. 

“Why?!” Remus huffed out an irritated snarl, there was a glint in his eyes that wasn’t directed at Logan, but nevertheless, the logical side felt the sting of those eyes whether he wanted him to or not. “Because!”

“Remus,” Deceit lightly scolded, his upper lip stiff as he quickly blinked. His eyes were glassy… 

No, they were watery… He had seen that look before when Roman watched the titanic for the fifth time, despite the fact that Roman already knew how it ended. 

Deceit… he was trying not to cry. 

But for what? 

For him? The mere idea was preposterous, the idea that anyone would cry for him actually left him baffled. He understood caring for someone, he understood wanting them to feel nice and good, and he understood wanting them to never feel bad. But the notion that someone could feel that way about him… he didn’t get it, he didn’t understand why anyone would ever feel that way about himself. He was just him, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, and most certainly nothing to cry over. Why should they care about him? 

Why should anyone feel anything towards him? 

Within an instant, Logan felt himself being tugged forward in the warm boney embrace of the creative side before him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Remus huffed again, this time it was a much gentler sound than it had been before. It almost sounded choked, as he wrapped his arms around the logical side preventing his escape. “You don’t it…”

Logan hastily swallowed, an apology on his tongue. 

“But that’s okay.” Remus carried on, “You don’t have to get it, just know… we care about you. You don’t have to understand… it’s okay… I promise. You don’t have to be perfect at this. It’s okay… it’s okay…” He whispered into Logan’s curly locks, slowly rocking them both back and forth. Logan had the feeling that those words that were being spoken right now, while he may not understand the importance of them right now… he would in the future. And then…

They would mean everything to him. 

“Okay…” He mumbled into Remus’ chest, allowing himself to go lax in the other’s boney hold, closing his eyes. “I believe you.”


End file.
